


Changes

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D., Scrubs
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if our favourite doctors from Sacred Heart were flown in to Gregory House's new team? This is my view on their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Doctor Gregory House loved working alone. Sure, he had to run all of the tests himself, but he didn't have to interact with other people.

Doctor Gregory House hated working alone. He had to call a Nurse for help if a patient flat-lined, just in case he was unable to make it in time. He had no one to bounce ideas off of, though James Wilson did offer his help.

So when Lisa Cuddy called him into her office and told him she had found a team, House was both happy and upset, though of course he only showed the latter.

'I think I'm doing just fine without them,' he complained to Cuddy. Cuddy sighed.

'They're already on the plane over so it's too late,' she said as she rose and strode out of the room. House limped after her.

'So tell them to turn around and go home. I don't need help.'

Cuddy stopped and turned to House.

'Think of it as for the patients rather than you. Wouldn't they want more that one person figuring out what they have? A million flies can't be wrong,' she walked away once more, but House didn't follow. He leaned on his cane and watched her round the corner. Only when she was out of sight, did House allow a small smile to grace his lips.

____________________

JD was practically bouncing in his airplane seat as the captain announced their descent. Perry Cox, who was unfortunately sitting next to him, turned.

'I know you're excited about seeing all the new hot guys, Joanne, but if you don't stop bouncing this instant, I will personally make sure you never get off this plane.'

JD held himself in place, mouth still stretched into a grin, hands fidgeting in his lap. Turk was sitting on his other side followed by Carla. The married couple was snuggling together, so JD couldn't find any entertainment there. Elliot was on the other side of Perry, and he didn't want talk across his grumpy mentor. So JD sat and fidgeted as the plane descended into New Jersey.

When they got off the plane, there was a woman with long blonde hair holding a sign that said "Sacred Heart doctors". As the group made their way over, she smiled.

'Hi, I'm Cameron! Cuddy sent me to pick you guys up.'

'Who's Cuddy?' JD piped up

'She's our Dean of Medicine,' Cameron replied. 'Everyone here? OK, let's go!'

_____________________

Wilson poked his head into Houses office and found the man playing his Gameboy on the old couch.

'House,' he called. House looked up at the oncologist. 'Your new team is here, they're waiting for you.'

House sighed and arose from the couch and grabbed his cane before shutting the Gameboy and tossing it on the couch. He limped passed Wilson to the neighboring room. He noticed Wilson next to him.

'What're you doing here?'

Wilson rolled his eyes.

'Cuddy told me to come in with you to make sure you don't eat them alive,' he replied matter-of-factly. House rolled his eyes back and banged open the door, striding into the room as fast as his cane would allow. Wilson shut the door softly. House observed the doctors critically. He huffed quietly.

'Gregory House, MD. I suppose you already knew that. This is James Wilson, head of oncology. Bet ya didn't know that.'

Someone stifled a giggle. House turned to the sound. He was young with dark brown hair perfectly coiffed. He reminded House of med-school aged Wilson. House raised an eyebrow. The giggling stopped immediately.

'And you are?'

The young man gulped.

'Doctor JD Dorian,' he announced.

'Well, Dorian, let me tell you that if you laugh in my presence, whether the situation is funny or not, I will personally string you up in my office.'

'House,' Wilson warned. House shrugged.

'What? Can't appear as a softie, can I?'

Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes. The kid, JD, was practically shivering.

'Hey,' called a man with curly red hair, 'Christina is mine to torment, and, unlike her, I'm not afraid of you.'

'Who the hell do you think you are?' House replied calmly.

'Doctor Perry Cox.'

'Wonderful, I have competition. And he has a better name to boot! "Cox", really rolls off the tongue.'

'House,' Wilson warned again, a little louder.

'I know what'll make Wilson happy, why don't we go in a circle and introduce ourselves like good little Kindergarteners! You first blondie.'

'Elliot Reid.'

'Turk.'

'Is that a first name or a last?' House said snidely. Wilson sighed, not even bothering to warn him.

'Carla.'

'I need last names, people! You don't really think people will call you by your firsts here Wilson and I have know each other since we were eighteen and we _still_ call each other by our last names. Full name please, missy.'

'Carla Turk.'

'Oh great a married couple! Like Cameron and Chase didn't argue enough as it is!' House groaned. 'So we have Dorian, Cox, Reid, Turk, and she-Turk. Wilson, show them around the hospital.'

And with that, Gregory House walked out the door.


End file.
